


Johnlock Roulette [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Five times John spun the wheel, and one time he came out a winner.





	Johnlock Roulette [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Johnlock Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964442) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Made for ChrisCalledMeSweetie as part of the 2019 Fandom Trumps Hate fan auction.

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Johnlock%20Roulette.mp3) | 25MB | 00:15:35



##### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Johnlock%20Roulette.mp3).


End file.
